Lost Heart
by darkreality11
Summary: Takes place after Kingdom Hearts I. Kairi has been waiting for Sora, the one she loved, for 3 years. She embarks on a journey that she never thought she was capable of doing, and discovers that love is the most powerful thing imaginable. FINISHED!
1. Where are you?

Chapter 1: Where Are You?   
  
Kairi sat in the cool sand, huddled with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was on the beach she knew so well, and yet it seemed so distant to her. Everything has been distant and blurry ever since Sora left.  
  
The roaring waves crept up to her toes, and then retreated. The moon light shined over the ocean, reflecting peaceful splashes of silver light. She looked out towards the never ending water, waiting.  
  
Sighing, she replayed in her head the moment she will never forget. It was three years ago exactly..._ "I'll come back to you." Sora cried, grasping her hand. His deep blue eyes looking at her were full of love and hope. "I know you will!" Kairi responded meaningfully. Just then the ground split and the two were torn apart from each other.  
_  
As the wind playfully blew her auburn hair, a tear came to her eye. Sora was the only person she ever truly loved. Without him, she was nothing. Ever since Sora found her washed up on the island, they were best friends. Before he left, they were even becoming something more.  
  
No one really accepted Kairi. Kids in school always whispered rumors about her, and gave her strange looks. She was from "a different world," as they say. Of course, she doesn't remember where, as she came here over 12 years ago when she was 5. She never knew her true parents. A widow on the island, named Mary, took her in.  
  
Mary was older, in her mid 50's. She was really withdrawn, and didn't talk much. When she did, it was usually orders to clean the house, or to go get the mail. Kairi fully understood Mary's behavior since her husband died in a storm a few years before Kairi's arrival, but she still never really developed a liking for her.  
  
Ever since Sora left that day, Kairi has felt amazingly alone. She had no friends whatsoever. Her day consisted of: going to school, coming home and working on homework, sitting out on the beach like this, and then going to bed.  
  
Kairi remembered the better life she had, with all of those fun days with Sora and Riku. Riku was the only other person that accepted Kairi. The three of them were best friends. They spent hours a day with each other. Swimming, racing, playing in the sand, you name it. They also talked about everything, and told each other their deepest secrets. They were inseparable.  
  
A few years ago, she, Sora, and Riku all left the island. A long story as to why, but we'll get to that later.  
  
Anyways, Kairi returned home in just a few months, but Sora had to stay in the other worlds to save Riku. He eventually did, and Riku returned, but Sora couldn't come home just yet. He is still out there, fighting for all of the worlds.  
  
Kairi wiped away her tear and looked to the sky. It was so beautiful. If only she could enjoy it with Sora.  
  
She sighed again, and slowly rose to her feet. It was getting late. She looked one last time at the ocean, before turning around. The crickets chirped peacefully as she made her way up the hill to the village. Why couldn't she feel the same peace and happiness that everyone else were feeling?  
  
Suddenly, she felt a slight rumble beneath her feet. What was that? She paused, waiting to see if it would happen again. Nothing. She began to walk again when a hand lightly touched her shoulder. "Kairi," the all-too familiar voice said softly. Kairi gasped and slowly turned around to look up at the figure in front of her. 


	2. Something is Wrong

Chapter 2: Something is wrong  
  
Kairi stared into the boy's deep blue eyes in front of her, who was looking just as intently back at her. It couldn't it? His untidy brown hair, his funny yellow shoes, who else could it be? "S...Sora?" she whispered. "Is it really you?"  
  
A smile crept up his face. "Kairi, of course it's me." Kairi couldn't believe it. This was the moment she has been dreaming of every single night for three years. A huge smile spread across her face as she leapt into his arms. "I thought you would never come back!" Kairi said, resting her head against his chest.  
  
Sora's eyes began to slowly form tears as he looked down at her. He stiffened and let go of her, putting his hands down at his sides. "Sora? What's wrong?" Kairi pulled back and looked up at him in question.  
  
He gave her a painful look. "Um...Kairi, I just came here to say that I've returned." He looked down at the sand. "I'm sorry but I can't do this. I don't...I just don't love you anymore." A tear rolled down his cheek as he gave her one final look. With that he ran off towards his home, leaving Kairi in shock.  
  
Later that night, Kairi was in her bed, trying to think about what just happened. It was just too much to process. Sora came home... he came home! But he changed. She thought that once he came back everything would be okay again. And yet it wasn't. Why had he said that he didn't love me anymore? Could he really just stop loving me? I mean, we were practically soul mates before he left. I can't be happy without him. Oh God what am I going to do?  
  
About an hour later, her tearing eyes finally closed into sleep.  
  
"Hey Kairi!" Sora shouted. "Come over here!" We were outside on the beach. The sun was fiercely shining over head. It was a beautiful summer day. I giggled and began running over to where Sora was. Before I could reach him, he smirked at me, and ran to the sea and dove into the water. I ran up looking for him. Nothing. "Sora where are you?!" I yelled. Quickly, I dove into the water and began searching for him. All I saw was darkness. I began swimming back to the surface, but when I looked up, it was gone. I was just surrounded in...black. Panicking, I screamed, losing all of my oxygen. I was dying. It was so peaceful. I heard Sora laughing. His voice echoing in my head. "Kairi..." He called. "Kairi!" he said, his voice rising.  
  
"Kairi wake up!" called Mary from downstairs. "God damn it how many times do I have call your name?  
  
"Mmmph..." Kairi mumbled. "I'm up, I'm up!" she called back down to Mary. Shit it's 6:30! School starts in a half hour! She really didn't want to face school today. But she had to talk to Sora.  
  
She stumbled across her room, still not quite awake, to pick out an outfit. What will she say to him? 'Uh Sora, I love you and I know you do too.' No, no that was lame. 'Sora, I...I...' Arrgh!  
  
She pulled out the first things in she could find in her drawer. Simple denim shorts and a black tank top. Whatever. After changing, putting on some eyeliner and eye shadow, brushing her teeth, and tying her hair into a braid, she was ready.  
  
She checked her watch. 6:55. Damnit! She quickly grabbed her backpack and some lunch money. She saw Mary sitting in her usual rocking chair reading one of her mystery books. "Bye Mary, see you later!" She exclaimed, running out the door.  
  
The bell rang just as Kairi was walking through the front doors of her 'oh so lovely' high school. Shit I'm late again. Thank God I just have one more year of this damn school. But of course, then I'm off to college. After that get a job, get married, have kids, and die. God life sucks.  
  
Naturally, she was the last one to her first period class, Physics. And, naturally, her teacher, Mr. Thomas, made a big deal about it. "Kairi, if you're late one more time, I'm going to be forced to give you a detention. This is not a good way to start off senior year you know..." He went on and on.  
  
She tuned him out and put her mind back on Sora. After about a minute of non-stop talking, her annoying teacher paused to take a breath. She took the opportunity and quickly said, "Sorry Mr. Thomas, it won't happen again," and walked over to her desk and sat down. Yea right, like hell it won't happen again.  
  
After about 10 minutes of hearing her teacher's pointless lesson, a knock came at the door. "Oh it's the new boy!" said Mr. Thomas. "Come on in!" He shouted.  
  
The door opened, and in walked...Yep, you guessed it, Sora. "Class, please welcome Sora. I'm sure you all remember him from your freshmen year of school," he announced. Then he pointed to the empty desk right next to Kairi for Sora to sit in. Sora hesitated and then sat down in his seat, never even looking at Kairi to say hello.  
  
The period went by extremely slow. Kairi didn't bother taking notes. She didn't even care about her grades any more. What good will it do? I have no one to work for. Mary doesn't care. And so what if I don't get into a good college, Mary probably can't afford one anyway since she's already retired. Ugh.  
  
For the rest of the class, all she could do was think about Sora. If he really truly doesn't love me, I don't know what I will do. He is the only one. Without him I don't think I'll have the will to live any more.   
  
The bell rang. Finally, it was time to talk to Sora and find out the real truth. 


	3. No Hope

Chapter 3: No Hope _______________________________________________________  
  
Before Kairi could even turn to say something to Sora, he was out the door. "Damnit!" she said under her breath. Mr. Thomas looked up from his desk. "What was that Kairi?" he asked glaring at her. "Nothing. I didn't say anything." Kairi said defensively. She then quickly grabbed her books and left the classroom, in hopes to find Sora somewhere in the hallway.  
  
She frantically looked around, while pushing past crowds of people. It was so surreal. She would never believe, in a million years, that she would be in a position like this: looking for Sora, the one she loved, and giving one last try to see if he loved her back.  
  
"Freak." Someone whispered behind her. ~Ugh will they ever grow up?~  
  
She finally found Sora at, what she guessed, was his new locker. ~Thank god, I don't think I could wait any longer.~ Slowly she walked up to him. He didn't even look at her, just stared intently in his locker. She took a deep breath. "Sora... we need to talk." she said hesitantly. "I think I deserve the truth from you. Tell me what's wrong." She could feel anxiety building up and her heart rate speed up. ~Am I really ready for this?~  
  
"Kairi, we had this conversation last night." Sora said impatiently. Kairi sighed. "No we didn't Sora. You did. You left me there before I could even reply." She was staring at him, waiting for him to turn around and actually look at her. But he didn't. "Kairi, I'm sorry I left you there but you have to understand that I don't have feelings for you anymore." He closed his locker and looked down at the ground.  
  
Kairi knew Sora well enough to know that there was something...missing. Something just wasn't right. "Sora...how can I believe you when you won't even look at me in the eye." She said nervously.  
  
Sora's eyes suddenly darted to her, glaring. He softened when he saw her pale blue eyes shimmering with tears. "Kairi," he said softly. "In all this time I've known you, have I ever lied to you?" Kairi was silent. It was true. He was the most honest person she has ever met. Sora saw the look of defeat in her eyes and flinched.  
  
"Hey Sora," giggled Selphie, one of the most beautiful girls in school, walking by. Kairi hated that girl. Selphie made fun of Kairi non-stop for no reason at all. A typical cheerleader. "Hey there Selph wait up." Sora responded. Selphie giggled again, and Sora gave Kairi one last look. "Good bye." He said dully, and then ran over to Selphie, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Kairi stood there. This was the second time Sora had left her speechless. But wait. Did she just see, for a moment, Sora look at her the way he did those three years ago? No she couldn't have. She was just getting desperate. ~I can't take this anymore~, thought Kairi. She quickly went over to her locker, and cleared it out-grabbing her books, stickers, gym clothes...everything. Struggling to hold all of her possessions, she walked as quickly as she could towards the exit of her high school, heading home.  
  
When Kairi stepped outside, she looked up to see that it was another beautiful day. Everyone and everything was so happy, except Kairi. She felt so alone and left out. Sora was the last light in her body, her last hope of ever surviving in this damned world. And now, he was gone.  
  
About 5 minutes later, she arrived at her house. She stepped through the door to find Mary in the same rocking chair, reading the same book as before. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Mary asked blankly, still looking at her book.  
  
"Yeah but I don't feel so good, I'm going up to my room." ~Like you care. ~  
  
She ran up to her room and threw her books and everything else on her bed. She turned around and slowly walked into her bathroom. Staring back at herself in the mirror, she began wiping away her smeared eyeliner. But then she stopped. ~What's the point? There is no one to impress, no one cares about me.~ She looked into her eyes that were once full of life and joy. Now, they were empty and dark. ~I can't face another day of this. I can't face another day alone, knowing that no one loves me.~ She could feel this emptiness inside her deepen. She was no one. She was nothing. ~My parents probably abandoned me. Mary was the only one who offered to take me in, and she doesn't even care about me. I have no friends. And, Sora...well he's gone now.~  
  
She slowly looked over to the shower. In a sort of trance, she walked over to it, picking up her razor. All that was going on through her head was Sora. ~He doesn't love me anymore.~ She set the blade on the inside of her lower arm, right above her wrist. ~He thinks I'm nothing.~ She put pressure on the blade and slowly sliced her skin open. She didn't stop until she was almost at her elbow. ~And he is right.~ It felt so good. Blood began to drip down her arm, but she didn't care. She felt so relaxed. The pain occupied her mind, and she soon forgot about Sora. Her heart felt so relieved.  
  
~Was that a knock at the front door downstairs? Whatever.~ She quickly re- focused on her pain.  
  
She began cutting her other arm, when her vision began to blur. Everything was going black. She could feel her breathing get shallow. This was just like her dream. She smiled as she felt herself sink to the ground. She heard Sora's voice echo her name. Ironic isn't it?  
  
Then... darkness.  
  
~AN~: Hey you guys. Thanks for all of your reviews! There are only 3 more chapters left. I know *gasp* its short but give me a break, its my first one. Plus it's gunna have a pretty good ending if I do say so myself. After this one I'll write some other stories. My "beta reader" (silentchill13) and I are gunna do a kinda role playing story. It should be really good lol. Cya! 


	4. Changing Winds

Chapter 4: Changing Winds _____________________________________________________________  
  
**I was still underwater, surrounded in the same darkness. I heard Sora's voice again. I looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly something from behind pushed me forwards. In front of me, I saw a faint light in the distance. It was barely visible. I swam towards it as fast as possible, afraid I would lose sight of it. The light became stronger and stronger. "Kairi," Sora said. I squinted my eyes to see him. He was reaching out, motioning for me to hold his hand. I reached out and took his hand. He pulled me into the light. A deep voice echoed all around us: "Love heals all"...**  
  
"Kairi..." said a soft voice. Kairi groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was comfortably lying in her bed. She felt warm hands gently holding one of her own. She looked over to see Sora looking at her with a pained expression. ~It's impossible not to get lost in his eyes...wait a minute. What the hell is Sora doing here? I thought he hated me...~ "Sora...why are you here?"  
  
Sora looked at her in guilt. "Kairi, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I was an idiot for lying to you..." ~Wait a minute...lying to me? Can it be true?~ Sora continued, "After I left you today in school, I realized that I couldn't lie to you anymore. I just can't lie to someone that I love..." Kairi's heart leapt. ~He...he loves me?~ "So I went to your locker to look for you and your locker door was wide open. I saw that you took everything out and realized what you were going to do. I swear to god I ran over here as fast as I could. Kairi, I was too late. I'm so sorry." Tears began rolling down his cheek. "Mary let me in, and we found you in a bloody mess on the floor. I used my strongest healing spell on you, Curegra, to save you. It worked pretty well but you're body was still weak. I... I thought I lost you. If you di-" Kairi cut him off in a kiss.  
  
It was so pure. So right. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. After a little while they pulled apart for air. "I have been waiting for you Sora. Every night you were gone I would pray for you." Kairi whispered. Sora looked at her lovingly. "And every night I was gone I would think of you and wish I was here," he responded. Kairi smiled for the first time in a while. ~I can't believe this. He didn't only heal me physically but emotionally. I can feel my heart live again. But...~ "Wait a minute..." She began, her smile fading. "Why did you tell me that you didn't love me?" She pulled back from him and looked at him confused.  
  
Sora looked down. "Kairi I really didn't want to have to tell you this." He hesitated. "I told you that I didn't love you anymore because I didn't want you to get hurt." He quietly laughed. "That didn't work out very well did it?"  
  
Kairi was still confused. "How could you possibly hurt me by loving me?" Sora looked up at her with a pained expression. His eyes were shimmering with tears. "Kairi...I'm dying."  
  
~AN~ Hey you guys. Sorry my chapters are so short. DEAL WITH IT. Lol and don't yell at me! I know its sad but hey, that's what you get when u pick an angst story...muhuhaha! lol neways thanks so much for all of the reviews. It helped me along a lot. ;) 


	5. Heartbreaking Truth

Chapter 5: Heartbreaking Truth _________________________________________________________  
  
Kairi gaped at Sora. He was looking deep into her eyes, waiting for a reaction. "No..."she whispered. "N...no...it can't be true," she said, still taking it all in. She shook her head, "I won't let you die!" she rose her voice, panicking. "I'll...I'll do anything!"  
  
"Sshhh," Sora said, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry Kairi. You can't do anything. Believe me, I have tried everything." Kairi took in some deep breaths, "What happened?" she asked, not quite able to process what was going on.  
  
"Well right before I came here, I fought Ansem at Hollow Bastion for the last time," He explained. ~I remember him.~ Thought Kairi ~Sora fought him here on Destiny Islands before he left for those long 3 years. He was the main cause of the worlds disappearing..~ Sora continued, "It was a long, hard battle. It was two equals battling the war of light verses dark. I guess you could say that I won." He paused for a second. "But right before he died, he put his strongest curse on me. By that time I was injured and too weak to block it. All I could do was watch his cursed words travel from his mouth to my heart." He sat there, looking at her in shame. "I wasn't strong enough Kairi. I needed to be strong for you and I failed."  
  
"No!" Kairi said. "You were strong. I can't believe how brave you were." Sora gave her a faint smile. "Kairi, there's something else. The curse says that I will slowly die as my heart gets enveloped in darkness...I can feel my heart getting weaker by the minute. I think I only have a few more hours left before I have to leave."  
  
Kairi gasped. "Leave?! B- but you just got here." Sora sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry about that, but I don't want you to remember me as how I was right before I died." He looked at her, trying to get her to understand, but Kairi refused to. "No. I won't let you leave me again." Sora shook his head, "Kairi I don't want you to see me die. It will be too hard for you." Kairi looked at him disbelievingly. ~I can't believe how much he cares about me...worrying about me when he's the one dying!~ But she still stood her ground, "I don't care. I'm not going to let you go off and die alone. It just isn't right. Plus I want to spend as much time with you as possible."  
  
Just then Kairi's bedroom door flung open. Mary hurried. "You are up!" she cried. "How are you feeling? Oh no I still see those horrible marks on your arms. Oh my God I was so worried about you! But you know, we really need to talk about what happe-" she suddenly stopped, feeling the tension in the room. "Oh...I'll just be going now." She said cautiously while turning around. After she closed the door, Sora laughed. "Well she seems different. How has she been while I was gone?"  
  
Kairi wasn't amused. Sora was trying to change the subject. Ignoring his last question, she said in a desperate voice, "Sora, please don't leave." Sora sat there for a while, contemplating on her wishes. After a minute he finally looked at her and nodded, "Okay." Kairi flung her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered. They sat like that for a long time, cherishing every moment with each other.  
  
While cuddling, Sora tried to cheer her up by telling her stories of his experiences while he was gone- the people he met, the worlds he saw, and the battles he fought. Kairi all the while was silently crying, and just nodded at his stories, trying to remember this moment forever.  
  
Kairi was still too weak to go outside, so she and Sora just spent hours in her room: talking, laughing, and even just enjoying each other's company by cuddling in silence. It was almost as if there was nothing to worry about. It seemed like they were the only two people in the world, and they had all the time they wanted.  
  
Mary seemed different...a lot livelier. She would come up to check on them every once in a while, bringing food and drinks or just to see how they were doing.  
  
"So," Kairi said, "Explain to me this 'Curegra' spell you were talking about earlier." Sora laughed. "Well, I basically have the ability to heal myself or others on command. There are a lot of tricks up my sleeve you don't know about." Kairi giggled for a second, and then her face grew serious. "Sora, if you have the power to heal, why can't you just heal yourself? Wouldn't the curse be lifted?"  
  
Sora frowned. "No, the spell has no effect on the curse. I guess it's too powerful. I'm sorry Kairi, the curse is irreversible. There's absolutely no way to-" He grasped his chest, right above his heart, and flinched in pain. Kairi's eyes widened. Sora looked at her sadly. "Kairi, it's time..."  
  
"No." Kairi whispered, as she watched Sora slowly sink to the ground. "No!" she screamed. She ran over to him, kneeling beside him. "Sora...Sora! Please stay with me," she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "Kairi," Sora whispered, "I love you." "I love you too Sora, more then you'll ever know." Kairi said, looking into his eyes. Sora gave her a faint smile before closing his eyes.  
  
Kairi leaned down and kissed Sora's lips. His body went limp. Sobbing, she rested her head on his chest. ~No...this can't be happening. He can't di-~ Kairi's thoughts got interrupted when she heard faint whispers behind her. She sat up and looked around. ~What was that?~ Suddenly, the whisper grew louder, repeating the familiar words, "Love heals all..." Kairi gasped. ~Just like my dream!~  
  
She looked back at Sora, unprepared for what she was about to see. A thick black substance was seeping out of Sora's chest. It slowly rose up to the ceiling, and then disappeared. Kairi looked up in wonder. ~What was that? Where did it go?~ Confused, she began looking around the room when she heard a shaky voice next to her, "K-Kairi?..."  
  
~AN~ Hope you liked this one. Sorry if it was too dramatic. Hey now u guys can't be mad at me! I didn't kill anyone! YES! *punches fist in the air* I'm not a murderer! oOo snap. Lol k next chapter soon ( 


	6. Turning Tides

Chapter 6: Turning Tides _______________________________________________________  
  
Kairi jumped when she heard his voice. Her eyes widened. ~Sora? It can't be...~ She slowly turned her head in his direction to see him staring up at her curiously.  
  
Sora sat up weakly. "What just happened?" He asked quietly, placing his hand above his heart. "Are you okay Kairi?" "Kairi was just sitting there, stunned. Sora looked at her confused. "...Kairi?" Kairi started to cry. She leapt into Sora's arms, catching him by surprise. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in response. "You don't know how great it is to hear your voice Sora." Kairi sighed. "And yours," he replied. After a while they pulled apart.  
  
Sora looked thoughtful. "I can feel my heart again...it's so weird. I wonder what happened." "Yeah..." Kairi thought about it for a minute in silence. Words flashed into her mind. Suddenly her eyes flickered with understanding. ~Of course! My dream.~ Kairi looked at Sora and smiled. "Love heals all..." she said softly.  
  
A few hours later.....  
  
Sora had gone home to be with his family and tell them the news. Mary and Kairi were sitting across from each other in an awkward silence in their living room.  
  
Kairi looked around. Dark green curtains were shutting off the beautiful sunlight. The room had an old musty smell to it. ~This room has always been so dreary and dark. How can she live in here 24/7?~  
  
Mary finally looked up at her and sighed, "Kairi, I'm so sorry about what happened. I never realized how depressed you were." "It's fine," Kairi said in a non-chalant manner, not looking down at the ancient carpet. ~She thinks she can just say sorry to me? Like all of these years can be forgiven with one apology?~  
  
"No it's not fine." Mary said strongly. Kairi looked up surprised. ~She has never been this straight forward.~ "I was never a good parent to you Kairi...I guess I was too afraid of losing you too. I couldn't live with losing another one that I loved." Kairi nodded. ~Yeah right. She doesn't love me.~ "Thank you. But it's not like you're my mother or anything, you don't have to worry."  
  
Mary hesitated, "actually..." ~Huh? Actually what?!~ "Kairi, I have been meaning to tell you this for some time now..." She sighed, "You are my grand daughter." Kairi gasped in surprise. "You're...my...grandmother? But no...that's not possible. I was found washed up on the island."  
  
Mary nodded. "Yes I know. You and your parents were on a private plane, coming here to visit me. There was an accident..." She paused. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" "Of course," Kairi said enthusiastically. "They are my parents!" Mary frowned and continued, "There was a horrible storm and the plane crashed right before landing. Your parents and the pilot did not survive, but you were found washed up on the beach, miraculously alive." Kairi was still confused. "But why didn't you tell me? Half the reason I tried to commit suicide was because I thought I had no family!" she said, raising her voice.  
  
Mary looked at her guiltily. "I thought that the death of your parents would hurt you too much. I thought you would be better off hoping that they were alive."  
  
"I thought that they abandoned me...that they didn't love me!" Kairi shouted. She began tearing, which soon turned to sobbing. ~My parents died...and Mary actually loves me....It's so hard to believe~ Mary got up and sat down next to Kairi and wrapped her arm around her for comfort. "I always thought that I was alone and that everyone hated me," Kairi whimpered. "Things have changed so much in just one little day." Kairi looked at Mary and hugged her. "I just can't believe you are my grandmother," she mumbled. ~It's so weird how things can take a turn in life so quickly...~  
  
Mary looked down and actually saw her grand daughter for the first time. "Things are going to be different now," she whispered. Kairi looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
Later that day, Kairi talked Mary into taking a walk with her. The clear blue sky looked welcoming, and summer sun heated the back of their necks. When they stepped out of the door Mary shielded her eyes. "Jeeze it's so bright!" Kairi giggled. "Hmm I wonder why... maybe because you never let any sun into the house!" She said sarcastically. "Okay, okay. It's time for adjustments I guess," Mary responded, laughing. ~I have never seen her so happy before...come to think of it, I have never been this happy before.~  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Sora running up to them. "Hey Kairi!" He shouted. She laughed and ran up to him. He picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you." Sora said meaningfully. Kairi giggled, "You have only been gone for a couple hours!" Sora laughed, "Yea, I know..."  
  
Mary caught up with them and greeted Sora. While chatting, they began walking again. Kairi felt like the happiest and luckiest person in the world, with the two people she loved, and who loved her back, at her side. 


	7. New Beginnings

Part 2-Chapter 7: New beginnings ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Mmph" Kairi mumbled through her pillow.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- smack!  
  
"That's better.." Kairi grumbled. After a few minutes of trying to save her moment in her warm, comfy bed, she managed to roll out onto the floor. Stumbling to her dresser, she went through her clothes, trying to pick out a nice outfit for once.  
  
'I'm actually happy to go to school! Hah....I'm such a dork' she thought, smiling to herself, she picked out a denim skirt and a dark green shirt.  
  
After gathering her books and cleaning up, she ran downstairs. "Good morn-" Kairi stopped walking when she smelled a familiar scent. She looked up and gaped at the sight before her... "Blueberry pancakes!" she yelled. Mary looked up from cooking and smiled. "They're your favorite, right?" Kairi nodded enthusiastically. 'I can't remember the last time Mary made me food- this is awesome!' She gazed at the wonderful stack of pancakes on the table. She ran over and sat down anxiously, and began to inhale her breakfast. "Fwanks" Kairi managed to say inbetween bites. Mary laughed, "No problem."  
  
After eating, Kairi grabbed her backpack and headed to the door. She heard Mary behind her, "Wait! Just to let you know, I'm going to be at the coffee shop until 6 today." Kairi turned around, "Why? Are you a caffeine addict or something?" she giggled. Mary shook her head, "No, I got a job there! I figure my old bones can handle serving coffee for a few more years." Kairi smiled, "That's awesome! Maybe I'll come by and visit." Mary smiled at her granddaughter. "That would be wonderful Kairi."  
  
Kairi waved goodbye and ran out the door. While walking towards her high school, she looked around at her surroundings. Some birds chirped in nearby trees, and an old lady walked by her with her little dog. 'This is going to be a new day for me. A lot has changed in just a couple days, but I am ready.' Kairi thought to herself.  
  
She arrived at school on time for once, walking into her physics class 5 minutes early. "Hi Mr. Thomas!" she waved. Her teacher looked up from his computer surprised. "Uh, Good morning Kairi," He said awkwardly. Kairi smiled and took her seat, waiting for the bell to ring. After a few students walked in and sat down, chatting silently to their peers. Kairi was about to reach in her bag to pull out her books when she saw a spiky haired Sora come in. Her heart leapt as he smiled when he looked up to see her and jogged over. "Hey Kairi!" he said. He leaned down and kissed her, receiving a few whispers from her classmates. Kairi just blushed and kept her eyes on Sora. After he sat down they began to talk about recent events. She was just finishing telling him about Mary's new job when the bell rang.  
  
Kairi took notes attentively, actually caring about her grades for once. Mr. Thomas kept looking at her strangely. He seemed incredibly surprised with her, probably because all of this time he thought she had ADD or something.  
  
The first few classes went surprisingly well, as she continued to amaze the teachers.  
  
After her morning classes she and Sora walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. They walked by a few tables, receiving a few gasps and whispers as they saw the "oh so popular Sora" holding Kairi's hand. Following Sora, Kairi nervously sat down at his table. Three boys, and two girls were sitting there, whom Kairi only recognized from the halls. "Hey everyone, this is Kairi." Sora announced. "She is gunna sit with us from now on, okay?"  
  
A boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes looked up at her. "Hey, name's Tidus." Kairi smiled, "Yea, you're the blitzball player right?" Tidus nodded. "Yep! Just made varsity too!"  
  
Kairi sat down looked around nervously, not used to sitting with anyone. A boy next to Tidus looked up at her surprised. "Umm... hey Kairi." Kairi looked at her former silver haired friend. "Hey Riku." Riku used to be one of Kairi's best friend. She, Sora, and Riku used to hang out at the beach all the time. That is until high school came around. It "wasn't cool" to hang around the freak from another world, so Riku just stopped talking to Kairi. Although he never made fun of her, unlike the other preps he hung out with, she was still hurt that he ignored her.  
  
Riku just looked at Kairi guiltily for a moment. Excluding Sora, who understood Kairi's relationship with Riku, the others at the table looked at the two teens, confused.  
  
There was a large awkward silence before another voice came from her left. "Hey, you're the girl from a different world, ya?" 'I was waiting for that' Kairi turned around to a brown haired, brown eyed guy who she knew was named Wakka. "Yeah..." Kairi said, preparing herself for the worst. After a few seconds of silence throughout the table, a girl squealed, "That is sooo neat!" Kairi turned to her in shock. "You think it's...neat?" The black haired girl giggled. "Totally! I mean I have never met anyone from another world!" her dark eyes shined excitedly. "I'm Yuffie, by the way." She giggled again, "You gotta tell us your story girl! But...just hold on one sec." She looked towards the soda machines. "I'll be right back. Must...have...caffeine...heh." She got up and skipped towards the soda resource.  
  
"Don't mind Yuffie, she's addicted to caffeine." piped up the second girl. Her brilliant green eyes shined through her dark brown hair. "Oh and my name's Aerith." Kairi giggled, "Nice to meet you. And I don't mind Yuffie, her hyperness kinda puts you in a good mood." Aerith laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
After a few minutes of chatting, Yuffie returned with her precious Mountain Dew and Kairi began to tell the crowd about how she was found washed up on the island. "So my parents and I were flying here from our world, to visit my grandmother, but there was this horrible storm. Both of my parents died." She said sadly. "And I was-"  
  
Her story was interrupted by an angry voice from behind her. "What the hell is that FREAK doing at our table?" Kairi rolled her eyes, recognizing that painfully annoying voice anywhere. "Nice to see you too, Selphie." Kairi said, turning around to meet a disgusted face. Selphie opened her mouth to say another one of her insults when Sora cut her off. "Selphie, go get a fucking life." Kairi looked at him surprised. He glared at her, "Just because you're jealous of Kairi, who actually has been some place other than here, you don't have to ruin her whole life." He said angrily. Selphie looked at him and huffed. "Well...well... Hmph!" she turned around and stomped off.  
  
"Serves her right." Wakka said relieved, "That girl was annoying as hell."  
  
"Yeah sorry about that Kairi," Riku said.  
  
Kairi just giggled. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for a moment like that! Did you see her face?" The group nodded and laughed.  
  
"So Kairi, you never finished you're story!" Aerith said, excited.  
  
"Yeah! Come on, I wanna know what happened!" Tidus spoke eagerly.  
  
"Oh!" Kairi exclaimed, touched that they actually want to listen to her. "Well I was washed up on the island, unconscious. A boy, who would later be my best and only true friend, was playing nearby, and found me and woke me up."  
  
"Ooo! Who was the boy, do we know him?" Asked an energetic Yuffie. Kairi grinned and nodded looking up. "Sora." Some people gasped.  
  
"That is sooo romantic!" Yuffie squealed. Sora just smiled and Kairi blushed.  
  
The group continued chatting, mostly small talk, for the rest of the period.  
  
The day went by better then Kairi could have ever hoped.  
  
After school, Kairi, Sora, and Riku were walking home together.  
  
Kairi inwardly smiled as a cool breeze swept around them, and the sun beat down on her back.  
  
A shaky voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, uhh...Kairi?" Riku said hesitantly. Kairi looked at him concerned. "What's wrong Riku?  
  
She gasped as his blue-green eyes looked up at her, shimmering with tears. He spoke softly, "I know I don't deserve it, but... could you ever forgive me? I can't believe I dumped you as a friend back in freshmen year."  
  
Kairi was silent for a moment, surprised at how up-front he was being about it. After a minute she looked at him meaningfully, seeing all of the emotion in his face. "It hurt me a lot, but I understand the pressure of maintaining a social life." She noticed that Sora drifted back, trying to give them some privacy. She continued, "I mean, I'm probably the one person who would understand social pressure the best. I realize how important it is, as I had no friends for a while and it ruined my life. You left me to save your own life. I understand completely, and I forgive you."  
  
Riku sighed, "Thank you. But still, no matter what, I shouldn't have left you like that." He stopped and turned to her. "I missed you Kairi, friends?" Kairi smiled. "Friends."  
  
Riku breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged her. Kairi was stunned at first, but returned the hug. They continued walking and Sora caught up to them, wrapping his arm around Kairi's shoulder. "I see you two have made up." Sora laughed. "Yep!" Kairi said happily.  
  
"Hey!" Riku said playfully. "The three musketeers are back in action!" He jumped up and did a hero pose, making the other two laugh.  
  
"Remember our spy games?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled, "Yeah we were convinced that we were the real musketeers, and would sneak up and spy on random people, pretending we were super heroes!"  
  
"Haha, how could I forget." Riku sighed.  
  
After a few minutes they walked up to Riku's home. "Well I'll see you guys later!" Riku said and turned towards his house. Sora and Kairi waved goodbye as he ran to his door.  
  
They continued walking, making small talk, and eventually made it to Kairi's house. "Well," Sora said, turning to her, "I gotta run. Tidus said that there's a spot open for the blitzball team, and I wanna try out."  
  
Kairi smiled, "Good luck!" Sora nodded and kissed her. He began to walk away when Kairi stopped him. Sora looked down at her concerned, "What is it?" Kairi suddenly leapt into his arms. Sora laughed and held her there. "Thank you." Kairi whispered. Sora looked down at her. "What for?"  
  
"For bringing my happiness back," Kairi said simply. "Today was the best day of my life." Sora just grinned and kissed her. He squeezed her hand and began to walk away. "Love you!" He called. "I love you more!" she replied.  
  
Turning towards her front door, still smiling, she pulled out her key and unlocked the door, since Mary was gone. Her smile faded however, when she opened the door and was about to walk in, when she suddenly felt a shiver.  
  
She cautiously stepped into the house, recognizing the familiar feeling. She looked around the house but saw nothing. 'Why does it feel like my heart is being surrounded in darkness?' "It couldn't be..." she said to herself.  
  
She heard slow footsteps behind her, surprisingly close. She spun around to meet a pair of large yellow eyes and gasped in horror.  
  
A/N: cowers don't hurt me! I know, I know, I abandoned this story. But I got inspired again! I thought I would just leave it at the last chapter but you know what, screw it. Woohoo! I got a whole new story planned out so just you wait.... Mwahaha 


	8. Reawakening

Chapter 8: Reawakening  
  
Dudes...so this is kind of a "part 2" to the story, but whatever. I have a blurry story line thought out, but its kind of obvious and an old idea, so I might change it around or whatever.  
  
Hey peoples! Review damnit! I don't mind flames, just give me tips bc I know my writing sniffs sharpies. ............ ...............................................................................................  
  
Kairi gasped as she saw the familiar monster staring at her. It was a little shorter than her, and completely black...almost bug like. A heartless.  
  
Kairi tried to scream but she couldn't even take a breath.  
  
It slowly creeped up to the frozen girl. With one last pause, it glared up at her and pounced, knocking her down. As the heartless began to madly claw at her, Kairi finally got up the nerve to scream. She screamed and screamed as the evil creature created deep cuts all over her body.  
  
Kairi finally realized that if she didn't do anything she was going to die. She began to thrash back at the creature and managed to shove it off of her. To her surprise, it wasn't much stronger than she. It fell over, and was about to leap up when she took the opportunity to kick it as hard as she could. It shrieked and skidded backwards to the other end of the room.  
  
She took her moment of safety and looked around frantically for something to use as a weapon. Nothing.  
  
She was about to run and try to make it to the door when she stopped. Her right hand felt strange. It almost felt warm. She lifted it up and looked at it closer. A light was forming. It grew longer and transformed into an odd shape. A...key? Kairi's eyes widened as the light turned into a solid object.  
  
"It can't be..." she muttered. Just then, she saw out of the corner of her eye the heartless leaping for her. Her grip tightened on the handle of her new weapon and she spun around and drove the sharp end of the key right into the heartless' stomach. It was thrown backwards, breaking a lamp along its way, and smacked into the wall with a sickening thud. It slowly slid down onto the floor motionless.  
  
Kairi stood there gaping at the dead heartless, unable to believe what just happened.  
  
'Heartless...they are the creatures that took me! I was one of the seven princesses of heart or something, and they captured me and took my to a huge castle. I was unconscious until Sora saved me.'  
  
'The heartless were devouring the worlds. That's why Sora had to go back and finish them off...that's why he had been gone for so long...he had been defeating the heartless before they reached the center of the worlds to destroy them. He supposedly killed them all and restored all of the worlds.'  
  
Her mind was spinning. So the heartless are back? Are they going to destroy her home? She gasped aloud at the realization. Maybe Sora would have to leave again! After all he is the keyblade master.  
  
'Wait a second...' she suddenly remembered her own keyblade that she magically summoned. She looked down at it's beauty. It was different from Sora's- It was thinner, and more sleek. It had a gracefulness to it that she couldn't quite place. The keyblade itself was silver with a crescent moon shape at the end. The handle was made of a dark blue leather, with silver, metal, symbol engravings on them. They looked oddly familiar too.  
  
Her eyes widened. They're runes! She briefly studied them in school. They all meant different, but positive things: protection, luck, good fortune, strength, etc.  
  
Her excitement suddenly faded into confusion.  
  
'How can I be a keyblade master? I mean, I have learned that there can be more than one, but you must have a strong heart. My heart isn't strong...it has to be the weakest on this island.'  
  
Kairi took her eyes off of her new keyblade and back at the heartless. 'Okay, back to reality...I have to talk to Sora, this island could be in danger!' she thought.  
  
Her keyblade dissolved in her hand almost as if it was reading her thoughts. She stood there dumbfounded. "Dude...now that's cool," she said aloud.  
  
She ran out of the door as fast as she could, heading to Sora's house.  
  
She arrived there in about five minutes. She was about to knock when the door opened with Sora walking out. He almost stumbled into her. Catching his balance, he looked at her surprised. "Kairi! I was about to walk back to your house to see if-" he stopped short and gasped, noticing her shirt drenched in blood. "Holy shit what happened!?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Kairi looked worriedly at him. "Don't worry about me! I ran over here as fast as I could. Something horrible has happened!" she paused to take a breath.  
  
Sora shook his head. "Kairi, whatever it is, it can wait. Come in here, let me help you."  
  
Kairi stomped in frusteration. "Sora! I'm fine! I need to talk to you-" she swayed a little, suddenly feeling extremely dizzy. She suddenly felt strong hands around her, picking her up.  
  
Sora brought her in and laid her down on a couch. "My mom is working, and she's the one to heal this sort of stuff, so I gotta use this," Sora said. He lifted his hand up, palm raised. Just like Kairi's had, a keyblade slowly formed. Like she remembered, it was thicker, a little shorter, but looked extremely powerful. The blade was silver, and the handle was a royal blue, with with a gold design around it.  
  
Sora raised the keyblade above his head, and said clearly, "Heal!"  
  
Sora pointed the blade towards Kairi and a green light seeped out from the keyblade. It circled around her, and then was absorbed by her body. Kairi gasped as she looked down and saw her wounds closing up, not leaving even a scar.  
  
"Th- Thank you." Kairi said, weakly sitting up. 'That was amazing...I wonder if I will ever be able to do that,' she thought.  
  
Sora smiled, "No problem." He walked over and sat down on the couch next to Kairi. Turning to her, his eyes glimmered with alarm. "Tell me what happened," he asked calmly.  
  
Kairi sighed. "There was a heartless in my house."  
  
Sora looked at her in shock. "No way! I mean, it can't be...are you sure it wasn't something else?"  
  
Kairi nodded. "Yes I'm sure! It was one of those little black ones with the yellow eyes and sharp, sharp claws...as you can see, heh."  
  
Sora looked at her for a moment, with sadness hidden in his expression. He leaned over and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you...It scares me to think that I could have lost you again," he said softly.  
  
He pulled back. "How did you manage to escape? I mean, I doubt you could outrun them, they run pretty damn fast." Sora asked in wonder.  
  
Kairi laughed, not knowing how else to react. "Well, you're not gunna believe this, but look..." She held out her hand and called in her mind for the keyblade. It appeared in her hand, just as it did before.  
  
Sora gazed at it for a minute. "...Whoa..." was all he could say.  
  
"I know," Kairi said shakily, "I still can't believe it myself."  
  
Sora looked up at her. "That is amazing...well, I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, you are such a strong, pure person. There's no doubt that you would be a wonderful keyblade master."  
  
Kairi looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding? I mean, I almost killed myself! That's definitely a sign that I am weak."  
  
Sora looked at her thoughtfully. "Kairi, you did that because of love. If there is anything that I have learned in all of my travels, it is that love is the most important thing in life. It can conquer your own knowledge of what is right and wrong."  
  
"I guess..." Kairi muttered, but still not completely convinced.  
  
After a few minutes, Sora stood up. "I guess I better go outside and see if there are any more heartless, they spread like crazy...they are like little horny rodents or something."  
  
Kairi laughed. "Okay, let me help. I gotta put this new weapon in use somehow."  
  
"Are you feeling up to it?" Sora asked.  
  
Kairi nodded. "I feel as good as new."  
  
Sora smiled. "Great. It will be nice to be fighting side by side with someone. Even better that it's you of all people."  
  
Kairi stood up and began walking towards the door. "Well let's go then!"  
  
After stepping through the door, Kairi noticed the sun was gone. It was almost pitch black and yet it was only about 5 pm. "Well that's something new." She muttered.  
  
"Ooohhh shit." Sora said behind her. "Look up."  
  
Kairi looked up and saw a swirling mass of black and purple clouds above them. They were surprisingly low, only about 50 feet up.  
  
The wind blew around them in a strong current, and there was an eerie silence on the whole island.  
  
Kairi looked back at Sora with an expression full of fear, worry, and hope.  
  
"Not again..." she muttered.  
  
(A/N: okay once again, I know my stories are mad short. But that's simply bc I'm a lazy person...so deal. Soon I might be changing the writing style to first person...but whatev. Oh! And to all of you Riku fans out there, I'm going to be putting him into the story a little more in the next chapters so do not fear! Hope ur liking the story so far! 


	9. Horrifying Happenings

Chapter 9: Horrifying Happenings ..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...yeah yeah I don't own kingdom hearts..whatev...see? now people can't get mad at me! Hah! I spit on them! Okay...ON TO THE STORY! .........................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
Kairi slowly walked to the street with Sora next to her, grasping her hand.  
  
Kairi looked around and cringed. It looked like the beginning of hell. People were running around everywhere, not knowing where to go, screaming for their lives. Following them were heartless. There were tons. Most of them were the same as the one Kairi encountered back home, however there were a few much larger ones with wings, flying around with a psychotic glare in their eyes.  
  
"How could so much happen in just a few minutes?" Kairi muttered, in complete shock.  
  
Sora was silent. Kairi looked over to see him concentrating on something. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was trying to focus over all of the screaming.  
  
"...Sora?"  
  
Sora's eyes suddenly flew open. "the secret place..." he muttered.  
  
Kairi looked at him confused. It was the place she and him would go every day when they were little. It was a cave, not many knew of. They would draw on the walls and play in the sand there.  
  
"What about it?" Kairi asked.  
  
"It's the heart of the world. I must go seal it before the island vanishes," Sora said confidently. "Kairi stay here, I have to go seal the keyhole."  
  
Kairi nodded, understanding. He had to get there before the heartless did. "Be careful." She said softly.  
  
Sora nodded and kissed her.  
  
He held up his hand and called forth his keyblade. He turned the other direction and took a few steps before looking back at her one last time. He gave her one of his famous, dorky smiles and he ran off.  
  
Kairi watched him until he disappeared with worry etched all over her face, trying to convince herself that he would be fine. 'Come on Kairi get a grip, he has done this dozens of times before...'  
  
She looked around at all of the chaos, not quite sure what to do. The heartless didn't seem to be extremely dangerous, they were just running around aimlessly, thrashing their claws out madly.  
  
Just then she sensed something flying towards her from behind. She gasped and turned around just in time to see a heartless come speeding towards her. She jumped to the side to dodge it on reflex but wasn't quick enough.  
  
It gashed her left upper arm deeply. "Damnit...gah," she muttered, wincing at the pain as she looked over at it to see blood seeping down her arm.  
  
She ripped off a strip of her shirt and tied it tightly around her arm in fear of too much loss of blood. "Damn those things...this is the second time they have hurt me today," she growled, "Maybe I underestimated their potential."  
  
Her eyes widened, 'I have to find Mary, She could be in danger!' she thought.  
  
She began running towards downtown to the coffee shop.  
  
She managed to make it there in about 5 minutes, completely out of breath but safe, only having to dodge a few heartless along the way.  
  
She ran up to the front of the store and stopped. It was totally trashed. The windows were completely crashed and broken and the door was hanging open. She slowly walked through the doorway and stepped inside.  
  
She gasped at the shocking sight. There was glass all over the floor and broken tables and chairs everywhere. She could barely walk through the shop...not to mention that it was incredibly dark from the storm outside and the loss of power in the room.  
  
It was eerily silent. Kairi strained her eyes to see through the darkness of the room but saw nothing moving. "Mary must have escaped when she saw the heartless..." Kairi said softly to herself.  
  
She began to turn to leave when she heard a soft thud behind her. She jumped at the sound and whipped around. "Who's there?" she asked defiantly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kairi squinted her eyes. 'Is that a person I see?' she thought. Kairi hesitantly took a step forward."...Mary?"  
  
The barely visible figure took another couple of slow steps towards her. It was tall...too tall for Mary.  
  
Kairi gasped and took a step back, getting extremely nervous.  
  
The figure then spoke in a deep but annoyed voice, "Relax you pathetic girl. You are the new key barer, are you not?"  
  
Kairi looked at him nervously. "W-What the hell do you want from me?"  
  
The man stepped closer to Kairi, now only about 5 feet away from her. He was, like she predicted, fairly tall and extremely muscular. He was extremely pale and looked like he hadn't seen the sun in years. His silver hair fell down to his waist, with a couple bangs in the front, which covered the deep sea colored eyes that seemed to pierce through your body.  
  
But the thing that struck Kairi as the most surprising feature was a dark, feathered wing that shimmered a dark blue in certain angles. It protruded from the right side of his back and was about the size of Kairi herself. It was so captivating that Kairi couldn't peel her eyes off of it.  
  
The man noticed her gawking at his wing and retracted it so that it was out of sight.  
  
Kairi shifted her eyes back to the man and noticed how intimidating her was as he towered over her.  
  
"To answer you're question, I need you to help me conquer evil. With you I will be able to...protect the worlds from anymore danger," he said sternly.  
  
Kairi looked at him, surprised, "How could I help you do something so powerful like that?"  
  
The man sighed and looked slightly frustrated, "Because I can help you travel to each world, and you can lock the worlds."  
  
Kairi was shocked. 'It's so...I don't know, simple. Okay...well he's a little creepy but hey, if he can get me to the worlds, it might worth it'  
  
She looked in the mans eyes for any sign of him lying. They looked confident and determined, but that was it. "Well..." Kairi began.  
  
Suddenly Kairi became extremely dizzy, feeling like she was going to faint. Her vision became blurry and everything began to fade out.  
  
There was a flash and Kairi was back to normal. The man was staring at her expectantly.  
  
"That was so weird..." Kairi muttered, shaking her head.  
  
The man ignored her. "Come with me," he said, holding out his hand for her to take. "We need to go now and save the worlds."  
  
Kairi was motionless. "I don't know..."  
  
"Damnit girl, you are coming now!" He snapped, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" Kairi screamed, thrashing wildly trying to get out of his strong grip.  
  
He seemed completely unaware of her, not even budging as he used his other hand to draw something in the air. His finger drew a huge arch, about the size of a door.  
  
Kairi gasped as the air seemed to split in half moments later in the area where he traced his finger. It opened into a space of dark blues and purples, looking almost like clouds. It was...a portal?  
  
Kairi was too amazed by its sudden appearance to notice that the man was dragging her through it.  
  
"Wait...no" she said softly, still in shock.  
  
When they stepped in she was engulfed in coldness. She suddenly feared her life and clung to the man next to her for support.  
  
He pulled her and they took a step down. The environment slowly changed into an a narrow room. It was a bit warmer, but still fairly cool, and really damp. There was barely any light, and everything seemed to be made of stone.  
  
Kairi looked around, still in awe of the events that just happened.  
  
The room was extremely eerie. It had no windows, and had four barred cells to the left. It almost looked like a prison.  
  
Kairi looked up in horror at the man. "What are we doing here?" her voice echoed through the hallway.  
  
The man chuckled, "This...is your new home."  
  
Kairi gasped."What the f-"  
  
He cut her off by grabbing her arm again and dragged her over to the nearest cell.  
  
"Let go of me you asshole!" Kairi yelled. She dug her heels into the floor in attempt to stop him but he didn't even struggle.  
  
He ripped open the cell door and literally threw her in. Kairi landed on the floor violently and heard a heart stopping crack.  
  
She hissed in pain, gripping her side. She could barely move. 'That bastard just broke at least one of my ribs!' she thought.  
  
Meanwhile the man closed the cell door and pulled out a key. While glaring at her, he said in a monotone voice, "Deal with the pain, I only need you alive for a little longer anyways."  
  
Kairi, still on the floor, looked up at him and glared just as fiercely back.  
  
He just smirked and turned the key, locking the door with a click. "Oh, just so you know," he began, "you wanted to know why I needed you...well I don't really need you...I need you're soul."  
  
Kairi looked at him like he was crazy, "Umm...okay...did you smoke something you weren't supposed to this morning?"  
  
He stared at her blankly. "No you fool. All four key bearers have the purest, most powerful souls. They are all linked together, and when combined, they will create complete power. Once I have them all, I will be immortal, and take a new form, stronger than ever."  
  
Kairi gasped as the realization hit her that he was serious. She was going to die...along with Sora. She glared up at him in disbelief.  
  
He gave her one last triumphant look, "My name is Sephiroth, by the way." Kairi blinked. 'I know the name...but how?'  
  
He sneered, "This is my dungeon, hope you like it," before turning and heading out the door.  
  
Kairi, in shock, never took her eyes off of him until he disappeared through the door.  
  
After he was gone, she attempted to stand up. She shakily pulled her legs beneath her, and tried to push herself up. She gasped at the sudden jolt of pain in her side and she collapsed back to the floor.  
  
Her vision suddenly became cloudy again like it had before. She felt like her whole body was evaporating, and the pain slowly was lifting from her ribs. There was a flash and suddenly she was back at the coffee shop, standing there completely unharmed.  
  
She looked around frantically. The shop was just the same as it had been before, completely ruined. She then noticed Sephiroth standing there watching her.  
  
"What the hell?" she cried.  
  
Sephiroth looked at her like she was insane. After a moment of silence he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Teenagers..." He gave her an impatient look. "So as I was saying, come with me now, and we can conquer the darkness."  
  
Kairi looked at him blankly, still confused. 'I'm back? Did I like...go back through time or something? I am sooo confused!'  
  
Kairi shook her head and re-gathered her thoughts, and suddenly felt a surge of anger. She shot Sephiroth a glare. "You son of a bitch! You're lying!" She lunged at him, in desperate need to harm him.  
  
Sephiroth seemed to be in shock and at first didn't move. Kairi flew her hand up towards his face and scratched him deeply.  
  
He stumbled back and grabbed his face. "You bitch!" he yelled. He flew forward before she even had time to think and grabbed her while beginning to draw a portal like before.  
  
Kairi's eyes widened when she realized what was happening. 'No...it can't happen again,' she thought, 'what can I do?'  
  
Before she had time to devise a plan, Sephiroth yanked her into the freezing portal.  
  
Kairi began panicking, 'I can't go back there!'  
  
She looked at his arm that was wrapped tightly around hers and bit him as hard as she could. He yelped and stopped dead in his tracks giving her a death glare, but not letting go of her.  
  
Kairi's eyes suddenly flicked with an idea. She held up her free arm, shivering from the cold, and closed her eyes, concentrating on her keyblade. It formed quickly this time, and Kairi's eyes snapped open.  
  
Before Sephiroth had time to react, she slashed her keyblade into his side. He yelled out in pain and let go of her, staggering backwards, giving Kairi the chance to run.  
  
She turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could, hearing Sephiroth screaming for her to come back. She didn't look back once though, and she quickly felt the floor shift down.  
  
Everything around her began to change, and a new world was slowly coming into focus.  
  
Kairi lost her balance and tripped, falling onto a cement sidewalk before becoming unconscious.  
  
(A/N: chokay, so (heh) yeah I know this chapter was weird and all but hey, weird can be good! Riku is prolly coming in the next chapter (ew..sick mind)  
  
And btw peoples, I know this story sucks, I'm trying to improve it but just bear with me. Plus when I finish this one I have an awesome idea for a new story...IT WILL BLOW YOUR MINDS (eww)  
  
Aight so ill prolly have the next chapter in pretty soon so chill. It might become a little angsty again bc I'm sick of all this love crap. Okay I'm out- byes! Btw I heart all of you reviewers...you have seriously kept me going with this story. And please, if you hate this story or theres something bothering u or u just wanna comment, review!) 


	10. New Acquaintance

Chapter 10: New Acquaintance   
..............................................................................................................................................  
(A/N:Yo! Sorry about the long update, I have been trying to catch up on reading other peoples stories.  
Dude thanks for all of the reviews. Once again I have to say I would have given up this story a while ago if it weren't for the reviewers! I heart u guys!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. THE END  
...................................................................................................................................................  
Now changing to Kairi's point of view:

I slowly came to consciousness. Snuggling up to the warm blankets surrounding me, I mumbled peaceful nonsense into the pillow.

Wait, WHAT?

My eyes flew open. Okay...in a bedroom. It definitely belongs to a woman- nicely decorated with unlit candles, a dresser, white rug, yellow walls, sheets and bedspread. A very...happy room.

I rolled over to my other side only to be greeted with blinding sunlight coming from a large window. Ergh...squinting I could even make out flower-patterned curtains that matched the bed.  
Damnit! It's all too bright and happy! Must...leave...now.

I sat up a bit too quickly and got a sudden, stabbing headache. "Ooh...pain.." I mumbled, grasping the side of my head. Sinking back down to the pillow I suddenly came to the realization that I was in a person's house.

Duh, Kairi.

Okay so they can't be dangerous, calm down.

I looked around the room for any identification. A few pictures of unrecognizable people, but really nothing.

My eyes eventually adjusted enough for me to get a good look out the window. All I could see was a....wait a second. A building?! I'm in a city?

Okay, this can't be Destiny Islands. Shit...this can't be good.

I suddenly hissed in pain from another jolt in my head.

Okay breath... this isn't helping my headache. I need to take things one step at a time. Like, ohhh I don't know, maybe who's fricking bed I'm sleeping in!

As if on cue, the door creaked open from which came a soft voice. "Hello? You awake in there?"

I hesitated. It was a man's voice. What if he was friends with that Sephiroth guy?

"..Umm yeah..." I said nervously.

"OH!" the guy exclaimed. I jumped as he flew open the door and hopped in.

He was tall, really well built. He was wearing regular jeans and a black tee-shirt. He looked pretty young-only a few years older than me. His eyes were strikingly similar to Sora's- a bright, ocean blue. He had blonde hair, styled so that it spiked up in different directions.

"Um..." the man said awkwardly. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The silence was making him uncomfortable. Hah, I'm used to it.

"...Well, I'm guessing you would like to know who I am...heh," The guy said, scratching his head.

I nodded expectantly.

"Well, names Cloud. And I'm pretty sure you're Kairi."

My eyes widened at this. First off, the name Cloud totally sounds like familiar. I think Sora has mentioned it to me before. I think Sora fought him. But...he doesn't look dangerous.

But wait...

"How do you know me?!" I demanded.

Cloud looked shocked. "Well Sora told me about you. You fit the description perfectly."

Huh? They were friends?

"Weren't you guys enemies or something?" I asked, clearly confused.

He looked surprised. "No...I mean, in the beginning of the war of the heartless I was...in a dark place. But Sora helped me through it and later on we became good friends."

Oh... he was prolly in the same situation as Riku. Oh I never really told you about Riku. See, the first time Sora left, Riku did too. He was a keyblade master too, but he made a deal that if he gave his heart to darkness, he could find me.

Needless to say, it was his downfall. He almost died from the strength of the darkness in his body. Sora later found him unconscious in Kingdom Hearts.

I snapped back to reality. Cloud was looking at me oddly. "Heh, sorry- just zoned out a bit."

Cloud looked sympathetic. "You're head injury looks bad. I found you at the world entrance when I was landing my gummi ship. You were sprawled across the floor unconscious. You must have hit your head pretty hard."

I nodded. "Uhh yeah I can tell."

Cloud laughed. "Don't worry, it should heal in a day or two."

Achk a day? Ugh I wish Sora were here. He could heal this in a minute.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just about an hour or so," Cloud replied. "How did you get here? I mean, you're lucky I found you, I only recognized you because Sora's shown me pictures. If I hadn't seen you, right now you could be freezing to death in an ally way!"

"Hehe, I guess I should be thanking you for that," I said, embarrassed.

Cloud shrugged, "No problem, it's not every day that you get to save someone's life...On that note, is there anything you need?"

I nodded, acknowledging my dry throat. "Water?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, giving me one last smile before hurrying out.

Well he seems pretty cool. I gave the room another look, drumming my fingers on the covers.

So whose room could this be? Is he married? He looks kinda young for that, he's looks only in his early 20's.

I shifted my gaze to the window. It looked extremely cold outside. It had to be only around 5, and yet the sun was gone.

"Depressing..." I muttered.

I heard footsteps and turned just in time to see Cloud walk through the door with a tray holding a glass of water and some soup.

"Thought you might be a bit hungry too," Cloud said.

As the scent of the herbed soup drifted towards me, my stomach growled.

"Guess so!" he chuckled.

I smiled and mumbled a thanks before eagerly taking the tray and setting it on my lap.

After sipping my water I looked back up at Cloud. I have so many questions and yet none of them are coming to my mind. Don't you hate it when that happens?

OH! I spoke up, "So first of all, you said you had a gummi ship. So you can go to other worlds?"

I sipped my soup. Mmm chicken noodle....

Cloud nodded, "Yep, well I could until now. The heartless are back, and I was unprepared for them. One of them almost destroyed my ship, I barely made it back here."

I choked on the soup I was attempting to swallow. Damnit. My face fell. "So it's unusable?"

"Yeah, for now." Cloud said, a bit disappointed too, "But it's being worked on. It should be ready in a week or so."

I nodded and sipped my soup. Eh atleast it's not destroyed.

Cloud looked questioningly at me. "Speaking of world travelling, how did you get here?"

Ugh...too tired. "Long story." I said, finishing the soup. "But I cant travel like that again."

Yawning I set the tray on the floor next to me.

"Well, thanks for the soup and water."

"No problem," Cloud said non-chalantly, "You look tired, I'll leave you to rest."

I looked at him gratefully.

Cloud began to leave. "Feel better," he said before walking out.

I sighed and closed my eyes. ...Wait.

"Hey Cloud!" I called through the door. "What world is this?!"

"Twilight Town!" He called back.

I yawned again before closing my eyes. Whatever.


	11. A Painful Memory

**Chapter 11: A Painful Memory**

* * *

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own kingdom hearts. Yada yada yada.

.....................................................................................................................

I slowly woke up to be greeted by the oh so lovely sunshine again. Squinting, I reached for a pillow and plopped my face into it, in attempt to go back to sleep. It didn't work.

I rolled back over to my side, glaring at the window. Who's bright idea was it to put a window there?

Slowly I sat up, feeling the wonderful throbbing on the side of my head.

I gripped my head and looked around. The bed I was sleeping in is huge. A king size I think. God, I never thought I would say this but I miss my little twin bed back at home.

Home.

The hot sun, the cool breeze, the warm sand. You know, I took a lot of things for granted. I never thought I would miss that place.

Sigh. I looked over to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. 11 am. I guess that means I should get up...damnit.

I swung my legs over and slowly stood up, acknowledging my head injury. I headed over to the door, but a glimmer got my attention. I turned around and saw a huge, golden rimmed mirror. Walking up to it, I looked at my reflection.

Pretty. Torn, dirty, blood-stained clothes. I frowned. Looking up, I saw that my long, auburn hair was in knots, going in all different directions. I also took notice to some lovely looking bags under my eyes. So pretty.

I shrugged and headed out the door, entering a hallway. There was a door at the other end, which I assumed was Cloud's room. There was a door in the middle of the hallway, and a stair case across from it.

I headed for the stairs and stopped and turned around. I walked up to the door opposite it and cracked it open. Tiles...a bathroom! YES!

I smiled and darted in. Checking that there was a towel for me, I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower, cranking up the hot water.

I sighed in comfort as the hot water rolled down my back. Now this is what I needed.

After washing my hair, and scrubbing all of the dirt and blood off of me, I took an extra few minutes to just sit there and relax.

I looked down at the scars on the insides of my arms. It seemed like it was a lifetime ago. So much can happen in such little time.

I wondered where Sora was. You know, it's just my luck that after three long years, I get to see the one I love for a glimpse, and we are separated again.

I missed his cerulean blue eyes, his funny brown hair, his corny smile. I just needed him to hold me and tell me everything would be alright.

I sighed, coming back to reality. I stood up and turned off the faucet before stepping out.

I snatched one of the white towels hanging on a rack next to me. Wrapping it around my body, I walked up to the cabinets in front of the sink.

Curiously, I opened the right one and peaked in. Cologne, hair gel (God only knows how much Cloud uses to keep his hair spiked up like that), a comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, condoms...wait a minute. I raised my eyebrows. So he has a partner. Interesting...

I closed the door and opened the left one. I gasped. Tampons?! What the hell?!

I gazed over the other contents: perfume, make up...I'm totally confused.

Closing the cabinet, I quickly rushed back to my room and shut the door. Well that was disturbing. Lesson learned: Do not go snooping in other peoples stuff! Bad Kairi, Bad!

I spotted a pile of folded clothes on my bed. Cloud must of heard the shower and brought me a change of clothes.

I walked over to the pile and laid out the clothes on the bed. A pair of gray sweats and a dark blue, zip-up hoodie.

I put the clothes on, noticing how long the sweats were. I couldn't see my feet! Heh.

I tied my hair back and headed downstairs.

I randomly turned to my right and headed into the room. It was carpeted, with green leather sofas against a wall. In front of them was a huge-ass flat screen television...It was as tall as me!

"Whoa..." I muttered.

"Pretty cool huh?" A voice came from behind me. I squeaked in surprise and spun around to be greeted by Cloud.

"Sorry," Cloud laughed, "Didn't mean to scare you."

I smiled.

While looking into his eyes, I realized something. I've only talked to Cloud for a few minutes and yet I feel like I can trust him. There's something about him that reflects goodness.

"Hey, you hungry?" Cloud asked, "I was just heading into the kitchen to make some lunch."

I nodded eagerly, "Please!"

"Follow me!" Cloud said happily.

He turned back towards the stairs and crossed over to the room on the other side.

"Have a seat," Cloud offered, as he pulled out a chair.

"Thanks," I replied, taking a seat.

I took a look around the room. The kitchen table was pretty small, sits two comfortably. There were the basic appliances: fridge, stove, dishwasher, etc. It was really cozy.

"Is the good ol' mac and cheese okay with you?" Cloud asked, while he was searching through one of the cabinets.

I smiled, "Who doesn't like it?"

"Good point," Cloud said.

After a minute, Cloud came over and sat down across from me. "It's on the stove, should be ready in a few."

"Cool," I said, rubbing my stomach. Jeeze I was really hungry.

"So I see you found the bathroom, how was the shower?" Cloud asked.

"Very...reviving. Thanks for the clothes and stuff."

Cloud shrugged. "Not a problem."

Silence. Scratch that: Awkward silence. drums fingers

I looked over at Cloud and he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Okay, I gotta ask it. It's gunna bug me forever if I don't... Deep breath "Hey Cloud?"

"Yesum?"

"Who's room was I staying in?" I asked, looking up at him.

He was silent for a moment. "...Oh, don't worry about it. It's just a guest room now."

Huh? Okay...that room is pretty huge to be a guest room. And what about the tampons and crap?

I piped up. "Now? Well what was it before?"

Cloud looked at me oddly, "Sorry, what do you mean? It's always been a guest room."

Huh. Okay...he is definitely hiding something. Ugh this is my last resort: "So...why were there, um...women's accessories in the bathroom?"

Cloud looked nervous for a second and then forced a cocky grin, "I'm a cross-dresser!"

Now that would be funny. "Hah, yeah right," I said giggling, "Come on, seriously."

Cloud looked down at the table. "It used to be...my room." He brought his hand up and started biting his thumb. Nervous habit?

"I guess you have a right to know," Cloud said softly.

Oh shit I think I hit a soft spot.

Cloud seemed to be fascinated by the table, not taking his eyes off of it. "A few years ago, I moved into this house with my fiancée. Her name was Kagome." He sighed and looked out the window. "It was only two days before our wedding when it happened."

I looked at him carefully. I could sense a lot of pain in his aura. His eyes were shimmering with tears.

"We were going to the wedding rehearsal, and we heard something behind us. We turned around and saw dozens of heartless...I heard of them before, and how dangerous they were. I knew they were here to destroy Twilight Town. I told Kagome to stay back, and I fought the heartless. But there were so many...they were so strong. I was too careless, and when I looked back, I saw one attacking my Kagome."

He paused and cleared his throat. "I ran to her as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough...by the time I killed that damned heartless, she had no chance. I held her in my arms that night, and watched her die."

I gaped at him. This could be from a soap opera or something. It took me a few seconds to process all that he just said. His fiancée? I thought about Sora and what I would do if he died...I don't want to even think about it.

"I'm so sorry." I said meaningfully.

"Thanks," Cloud said, "I know, I should have told you sooner. It's just really hard...That's why I fought Sora by the way."

I cocked my head to the side, "Eh?"

Cloud sadly smiled and explained. "You see, after Kigome was killed, I fell into darkness. I wasn't completely myself, and I was so confused. I was angry at the world, and I needed revenge."

I nodded in understanding. That sounds like what happened to Riku.

Cloud finally looked at me, seemingly regaining his confidence. "Don't worry about me though, Sora actually helped me through the darkness. He's a great guy."

I smiled, "I know," I whispered.

There was a comforting silence through the air that didn't seem to bother me. I think we were both thinking about different things. I had my mind on Sora. God, I can't stop thinking about him. I must find him as soon as possible.

"Shit," Cloud muttered. He jumped out of his chair and leapt over to the stove, where the macaroni was boiling over.

I giggled as I watched Cloud try to fix the mess. "Need any help?" I asked amused.

"Nope! I'm good!" He called back.

After a few minutes he brought back two bowls of mac and cheese and two glasses of lemonade.

"Mmmm thanks!" I said. I grabbed a fork and began to inhale the lunch.

"So," Cloud said. "Kigome was a bit taller than you, I see that her clothes don't really fit."

I smiled sheepishly. I'm 5 foot 6...from the looks of the pants, she had to be atleast 5'9". Jeesh.

"Don't worry about it," I said in between bites, "I can live." (sarcasm)

Cloud grinned, "I know you can live, but why not live on the luxurious side...after lunch I'll give you some money to go get yourself an outfit or two."

Yes! Shopping time!

I quickly finished my lunch and hopped out of my seat, grabbing Cloud's plate, and mine.

"Thank you very much!" Cloud smiled.

"Hey, it's the least I can do," I replied as I began washing the pot.

After I finished, Cloud came up and gave me a couple bills, "This should be enough," He said warmly.

I looked down and gaped. 300 munny? Wow this guy is cool.

"Whoa..." I said, "Are you sure you want to give me this much?" Please say yes, please say yes!

"Of course I am!" Cloud said enthusiastically. Yes!

I grinned, "Thank you sooo much!"

"No problem," He said. "Now the shops are all together in a district. Just take a right, and head straight to the end of the road and you'll find them."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour or so!" I said, walking out the door.

_(A/N: hi peeps. So..how was it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been pretty busy. The next chapter should be up soon tho with some RIKU action! dies sorry lol. Btw check out the author: silentchill13, shes my beta reader and she has a hott story! Woot!)_


	12. Familiar Appearance

Chapter 12: Familiar Appearance

Disclaimer: Nope, once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts....it would be pretty awesome if I did though! snickers

(A/N: kay so theres just few more chaptas left, and it will be the end for good. But! Not to fear! If you actually like this story I have a much better one that I will be starting pretty soon. Its YAOI! hears ooohs and aahhs)

I walked down the sidewalk towards the district. The buildings seemed to tower over me. I was so used to the openness at Destiny Islands...everything was so foreign.

The sky cleared up from last night. The sun was out, but somehow I was still cold. I hugged myself tightly. Jeesh...I think I got spoiled living on the island for all those years.

The people seemed kind of rude. They kept their faces down and hunched over, giving them the 'I'm not nice' look. They didn't even apologize as the shoved past me. Whatever.

I reached the district in just a few minutes. There were shops everywhere...and when I say everywhere, I mean it. It was like an out-door mall.

I walked around window shopping for a bit. Most of the clothes didn't really interest me. They were too...happy.

After I passed about a dozen stores, I stopped walking. Okay, this is just stupid. Cloud was nice enough to give me munny, I shouldn't get all picky now.

I turned around and looked at the store in front of me. The sign read: 'Dark Ages.' Hmm...sounds interesting enough. I walked up and opened the door, ringing the bell as I stepped through.

I glanced up and immediately liked the store. The clothes had a darker look to them. Almost warrior like...

I slowly walked around the store, picking out a few items. Finally after trying everything on, I picked out the outfit I wanted. First, I found a pair of black, leather boots. They went up to just under my knee, and had silver buckles down the sides. Then I got a fairly short black skirt. It flared out at the bottom, and came with several chains and belts, all attached at the top of it. Along with that, I found a dark green, long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were somewhat see through, and yet oddly warm. There was a black printed star on the shirt that wove together in a Celtic fashion. Lastly, to complete the outfit, I found a black choker, a lot like one I had back home.

I briskly walked to the register, excited about my new attire. I was greeted by a fairly tall man, all in leather excluding his white shirt.

He had shoulder length hair, similar to Riku's, only dark brown. He had piercing blue-gray eyes that looked like were from the sky on a cloudy day.

I placed my clothing on the counter and looked at him again. He looked oddly familiar, and yet I couldn't quite place him.

"Your total comes to 236 munny," He said in a deep voice.

I pulled out the money that Cloud had generously given me and paid the man. 64 munny left...not bad. At least I have something to give back to Cloud...I mean that was a lot of munny.

The man handed me my change before placing my things into a shopping bag.

"Thanks," I said as I took the bag.

"Come again," he said, before turning around and going into the backroom.

I left the store and began walking back to Cloud's. I glanced around, suddenly feeling very alone. What if Sephiroth came looking for me?

I quickened my pace, still being aware of my surroundings. People shoved passed me in their daily rush to get things done. Even if Sephiroth was here, he couldn't do anything...right?

My eyes flicked over a shoulder-length, silver headed figure in front of me. He looked familiar, almost like...

...Riku?!

"RIKU!" I yelled over the noise of the crowd. He didn't hear me. I shoved passed the people.

"Excuse me...sorry..." I muttered, trying to get through them. Riku was getting farther away. No!

I kept pushing passed the people, but they just shoved me back. When I looked back up, Riku was gone.

Errr! This is so frustrating! If that was Riku...I would seriously be over-joyed. I would die just to see a familiar face around here. It was so...lonely.

I kept walking around, looking for any sign of him. After a few minutes, I suddenly stopped, almost losing my balance. Ugh my head!

I softly touched the side of my head, wincing in pain. Damnit...I thought I would be healed by now. I gripped a street lamp next to me for balance.

After a few minutes, I regained my strength. I need to get to Clouds and search for Riku another time.

I somehow managed to make it back to Cloud's in one piece. I walked up to the door and was in mid-knock when the door swung open.

Cloud stood there with a grin on his face. Why did he always seem so happy?

"How was your trip?" Cloud asked warmly as I stepped through the door.

"Very successful," I said, "And even better, I have left-over munny!"

Cloud laughed, "Awesome, but hey, just keep that for yourself, you never know what you may need."

I gaped at him. Was this guy for real? "...Whoa, thanks Cloud." I paused for a minute, realizing how much he has helped me in the past couple of days. "I really don't know what would have happened to me if it weren't for you."

Cloud smiled, "Not a problem...hey you look a little tired, can we sit down for a bit?"

"Please," I said, feeling my knees wobbling.

He directed me over to the TV room I was in before. We each sat on a couch, facing eachother.

"How's your head doing?" Cloud asked.

"Eh...it's all right...getting there," I replied.

We sat in silence for a minute. When I turned my gaze to Cloud, I noticed that he was staring at me thoughtfully.

I cleared my throught, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Cloud looked deeply into my eyes, "...Listen, Kairi, I want you to know that I completely trust you, I just wish that you told me your story. I don't even know how you got here."

I sighed. I knew this was coming. I'm just too tired to explain, my head is throbbing and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Cloud is a good guy though, he has a right to know.

I took a deep breath, "Listen Cloud, there are a few things I think you oughta know."

He nodded and I began my story. I explained to him that I was attacked by a heartless, and somehow withdrew a keyblade. I also explained what happened at the coffee shop, and Sephiroth.

I also told him about my creepy vision of him taking me to a cellar, and he needed all of the keyblade masters for some reason or another. Then when he took me to the portal in between worlds, and I managed to escape, landing here.

The whole time Cloud listened intently, with his eyes glued to mine.

When I finished, I looked hesitantly at him. "So...can you make sense of any of it?"

Cloud sat there for a while, contemplating. "Well..." he said, surprisingly calm, "I'm not surprised you are a keyblade master, you have an aura of strength around you."

Blink. Strong? Sora told me the same thing before. This doesn't make sense. I mean, I'm weak not only physically, but emotionally too. Am I missing something? I mean come on, I tried to commit suicide!

I shuddered at the memory and focused back to Cloud. He still seemed to be deep in thought.

"And..." he began, "As for you're vision, it's probably connected to you being one of the princesses of heart. You somehow have the ability to see danger coming."

He paused, "As for this Sephiroth guy, I know he has been around for a while. He has entered tournaments at the Coliseum a few years ago...I remember his name. I think Sora fought him."

Hah! That makes sense! Just like Cloud, Sora fought the Sephiroth dude! I knew he sounded familiar.

Why can't Sora be here? He would know what to do!

Cloud spoke up again, "Also, you said that Sephiroth needed you souls. I know it sounds funny, but it's true that the key bearers have the strongest, purest souls. You see, the keyblade will choose it's master, and it always chooses a strong one. Their souls are filled with light."

Hmm... "Well what about Riku?" I asked. "He's a key wielder. Didn't he fall into darkness?"

Cloud nodded, "He did out of love. Love is always the key bearers worst enemy, and best ally. Love is how Riku was pulled out of the darkness too."

My mind was spinning. Riku? Love?

I sat there for a minute trying to sort things out. Ach! I grabbed my head as it throbbed in pain. Must...sleep.

I looked up at Cloud. "Well it was a nice chat and all but I'm kinda out of it."

Cloud nodded. "Sorry to keep you up, it didn't occur to me that you still needed rest."

I stood up and headed to the stairs.

"Oh by the way!" Cloud called, "I have a surprise for you when you wake up!"

I walked upstairs slowly, "Awesome!" I called back. Hmmm I wonder what it could be? Heh.

I clumsily headed into my room and plopped onto the bed, not even bothering with the sheets and covers. Before passing out, I tilted my head to the side, towards the clock. 3:00 pm. Heh, I got tired fast.

Darkness

yawn "Mmm..." I muttered. Nice nap.

I slowly opened my eyes. For once there was no blinding light! I looked out the window...It's night time.

I propped my elbows against the bed to sit myself up. Glancing at the clock once again. 6:15.

Wow, I thought I wouldn't wake up till morning.

I swung my legs around, and stood up. Acknowledging my head, I noticed the pain was dulling. Finally!

I smiled, remembering that Cloud had a surprise for me. I quickly fixed my hair and made my way downstairs. At the bottom step, I stopped. Mumbling? Why are there several voices coming from the kitchen?

Hesitantly making my way towards the room, I listened closer. I heard Cloud, and two other voices. One of them sounded totally familiar.

I perked up and raced into the kitchen.

Cloud was standing, talking to a man, who I faintly recognized. From where though? Hmm whatever.

My eyes lingered to the other body sitting at the table.

His stunning sea-green eyes looked deeply into mine.

I gasped, "Riku!"

"Kairi..." He whispered.

In unison, we both leapt towards each other's arms. I felt the comforting heat of his body against mine. I can't explain to you how happy I was to see a familiar face, let alone Riku.

His soft silver hair brushed against my cheek.

"I missed you Kairi," He spoke softly.

I smiled, "I missed you too, freak."

He laughed softly as we pulled apart.

"Ahem," Cloud said.

We both turned to him expectantly.

"Well, first of all, Kairi, this is Leon," Cloud spoke, pointing to the other man.

I looked at him and tried to pinpoint that familiarity he had. Long brown hair, gray-blue eyes. Oh yeah! He was that dude at the store!

I shook his hand. He looked at me and smiled, "Riku was staying with me. He explained to me what you looked like. After you left the store today, I realized that you must have been the one he talked about so often."

"Yup," I replied, "Nice memory!"

Cloud laughed, "Imagine the luck that you guys found each other!"

I giggled, "Must be fate!"

Riku looked at me strangely. Before I could decipher the meaning, he went back to normal.

I shook it off, "So Riku can stay here right?"

"Yeah," Riku said anxiously, "Please?"

I realized how odd the situation was. Here we were, begging two people that were only a few years older than us, for a home. I mean, we were both 18!

Leon shrugged, "If it's okay with you Cloud!"

I smiled, already knowing the answer.

A few minutes later, Cloud walked Leon to the door, while I showed Riku the upstairs.

Since there was only Cloud's bedroom, and my room, I figured the least I could do was let Riku sleep in mine.

"So umm..." I said hesitantly, "Here's the room I am staying in." As we walked through the door, "You can sleep here too, if you like."

Riku looked surprised, "I wouldn't do that to you. Don't worry a couch will be fine."

I giggled, "No! seriously, I would rather you stay up here, it gets kind of lonely anyways."

Riku's green eyes shined brightly, "If you're sure, thanks Kai!"

"Not a prob-"

"Kairi!" Cloud shouted from downstairs, "Holy shit you guys! Come down here!"

I looked at Riku worriedly, and dashed out the room with him on my tail.

We flew downstairs and ran to the front door, where Cloud was standing.

"What happened?!" I asked fearfully.

Cloud's mouth spread into a huge-ass grin.

"I was just asked out...on a date tomorrow night... with Leon."

My mouth dropped, "Jesus Cloud, I thought you were dying or something."

Cloud giggled like a little girl. "No silly! But oh my god, he's sooo hot!"

I laughed too. "Woohoo go Cloud!" I rooted.

He bounced up and down, giddy with excitement

Riku and I laughed at his childish act. "Leon's definitely eye-candy," I commented.

Cloud giggled again and then bounded upstairs. "I'm off to bed! I must ponder on what I should wear tomorrow!"

I laughed again and looked at Riku, his eyes were weary with travel. "Tired?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Heh me too, let's head upstairs," I said.

"You're tired too?" He said, cocking his head to the side, "You just woke up from a nap!"

I smiled, "Come on Riku, you know me, I love sleeping!"

"True," He said thoughtfully.

As we headed upstairs, I put my mind on Cloud and Leon.

Heyy, so Cloud's finally moving on eh? That's awesome...it was kinda sickening to still have Kagome's things lying around. He seemed like...I don't know....a prisoner in his own home.

And...I'm not surprised he's bi. He just seemed like the type.

We walked into our room. As Riku sat on one side of the bed, I went into the dresser. After pulling out Cloud's boxers and a shirt, I threw them towards Riku.

He caught the with ease and set them down next to him. "Thanks."

As I grabbed some Pjs from Kagome's side of the dresser, I heard Riku from behind me.

"Nice outfit," He commented. "I meant to tell you earlier...the gothic thing fits you."

I smiled and stood up and turned around, jumping into a modeling pose. "Isn't it cool?"

He looked at me up and down, causing me to blush. "Very," He replied.

I laughed and walked to the bathroom to change.

After closing the door, I realized something. Do I have feelings for Riku?

No...that's stupid. I love Sora. I mean, come on, he's my soulmate.

But...Riku...there's something about the way he looks at me. When Cloud said that Riku got enveloped in darkness, and then became free from love, did he mean that Riku loved me?

My brows knitted together in confusion.

After changing, I headed back into the room, seeing that Riku was changed too.

I looked at him...he seemed nervous.

"Hey Riku, you okay?" I asked.

He turned around to face me. "Well...no...I mean yes...well..."

I laughed at his stuttering.

He smiled warmly and walk over to me, "Kairi, I need to tell you something...it's something I have wanted to tell you for years."

He stepped closer, and was only a foot away, looking down deeply into my eyes.

I sharply took in a breath. Could it be? No way...

"Kairi...I think I love you," He said softly.

I gasped at the sudden speech.

Before I could say a thing, he quickly spoke up.

"I mean, I know you love Sora, but I just couldn't keep it in any longer. When I 'dumped you' all those years ago, it wasn't because people called you a freak...I would never do that," he looked down nervously, "It was because, I realized my feelings for you. I was scared, I didn't know how to react, other than ignoring you."

I thought about it. Well... it did make sense.

Before I realized what was happening I felt his lips on mine.

Surprised, I pulled back at first. But then, I stopped. Something was comforting about it.

My mind blurred and I kissed him back. His lips were so soft...just like Sora's. I've been so lonely, it was so nice to feel his arms wrap around me, and hold me. I felt so protected.

My eyes snapped open. What the hell am I doing??!! This time, I really did pull back, horrified. Oh my God, I kissed Riku...holy shit, I kissed Riku.

I touched my lips, feeling a tingling left there.

Thump!

I jumped and spun towards the window, hearing a sound. The balcony was empty. I shook it off and turned back to my friend.

Riku looked down to his feet, "Why did you stop?" he asked sadly.

I regained my wits by then, took a breath. It was like a dream. I loved Sora so much, how could I do this?

I reached my hand up, gently touching his chin. I tilted his head back up, and looked into his eyes. "Listen Riku, I love Sora...I'm sorry."

He flinched and pulled away from me. His eyes were filled with hurt and anger.

I sighed and spoke again, "I know what it feels like...to not be loved in return. You are so important to me, and I don't want things like this to get in the way. Okay?"

His expression didn't change. "How could you do this to me?" he asked. "I mean, first of all, for all we know, Sora could be dead," I winced and turned away from him.

"Second of all," he continued, "You kissed me back. Don't tell me you didn't feel something then."

I shook my head, "Riku, I love Sora...I was imagining you as him. I'm sorry."

His eyes threatened to tear. Before they did, he turned and quickly walked over to the bed after flicking off the light.

I sighed once more, and turned towards the window. The moonlight bounced into the room, giving a peaceful aura.

I walked towards the window doors, and stepped out onto the little balcony. I wonder what the sound was from before. Maybe just someone from the floor above us. I shrugged and looked up at the stars. I smiled, knowing that Sora was under the same stars, maybe even looking at them, as I was, right now.

After a minute I walked back into the room, noting that Riku fell asleep. He was such a good person. I hated hurting him like that.

I silently left through the door, and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Right when I finished, I heard the phone ring downstairs.

Who would be calling so late? I heard Cloud answer it and smirked. Maybe it's his lover boy, Leon.

"Kairi!" Cloud called, "it's for you!"

My smile faded. Or maybe not...

I walked downstairs and met Cloud, who handed me the cordless phone.

Who could it be?

I slowly placed the receiver to my ear, hearing the soft breathing of someone on the other end.

"...Hello?" I asked.

Silence. Huh?

I was about to hang up, when I heard the voice speak up.

"You love him... don't you?" he spoke sadly.

I gasped. It couldn't be.... "Sora?" I asked.

Click

I stood there frozen, with the receiver still against me ear.

My eyes were wide open, my jaw was dropped.

And I just stood there, only to hear a dial tone ringing in my ear.

(A/N: dudes..this was one of my longest chapters. Wooohoo! Now u can't get mad at me for taking so long to update! HAH!)


	13. Unexpected Conclusions

Chapter 13: Unexpected Conclusions

Disclaimer: I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!! I DO!! You see, I'm a millionare, living life at its best! ...Like hell

(A/N: this is the last chapter! dances woohoo. Okay, ON TO THE STORY)

* * *

I woke up the next morning very...unhappily. I probably got 2 hours of sleep because of anxiety. Not to mention I was sleeping in the same bed with Riku. Heh.

I rolled out of bed quietly, noting that Riku was still sleeping. I rubbed my eyes and slipped on some slippers before lazily making my way downstairs.

My mind flashed to last night: _"You love him...Don't you?" _Oh God, what have I done? There's no doubt in my mind that it was Sora. I stopped at the last step. So...he is here, in Twilight Town...if only I could see him...

Shaking my head, I realized that I didn't want to think about last night, it would just give me another panic attack.

Trying to busy my mind, I turned to the welcoming living room and plopped on the couch.

I grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. Ahhh nothing like a little bit of Saturday cartoons!

I stared at the TV blankly for a few minutes, barely paying attention to the show. Yawning, I turned away from the television. Looking out the window next to me, I noticed clouds forming in the sky. Oh joy.

My eyes quickly focused back to the TV, noticing something odd. The cartoons were blurring together. "Whoa..." I mumbled. Haha this is what it must feel like to be stoned. The feeling was weird and really abnormal. I can't even describe it. My vision began blurring into just colors, and then, eventually to darkness.

FLASH

I sprang up from my laying position...which wasn't the sofa anymore. I looked down at the damp stone floor. Gasping, I realized where I was. The cellar. So confused...Is this another vision?

I looked around the room I was in. This is Sephiroth's place! That bastard! I jumped up and ran over to the steel bars. My eyes widened.

Riku and Sephiroth were in the middle of the room, arguing.

"I don't care what you do with Sora...but don't you dare hurt her," Riku growled.

Sephiroth briskly walked over to Riku, towering over him. "Don't you threaten me! I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

Riku glared up at him defiantly, "Psh, like you have the guts to kill your own son."

I gasped without thinking. A little too loud. They both shot their heads towards me.

Oops.

"Ah, so the pathetic excuse for a keyblade master has awoken," Sephiroth sneered.

I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut.

Sephiroth quickly walked over and pulled out a key from his pocket. He unlocked my cell door and slowly opened it. "Now that all four are awake, I think its time!"

My heart rate quickened as he approached me. I stood my ground, trying hard not to show fear, as he towered over me, and grabbed my arm.

"Shall we?" He whispered evilly.

He turned and pulled me towards the middle of the room.

Damnit this better be a vision...I'm absolutely helpless.

I knew better then to fight back, that is until I saw a young man chained to the far side of the wall. His bright blue eyes flashed sadly towards me. His body was covered in dirt, and he had bruises covering his face. One of his eyes was closed shut, and he was hunching against the wall, needing support.

Oh my god. "Sora!" I shouted.

He kept staring at me, not responding. Shit what happened to him?

Instinctively, I summoned my keyblade.

"Ah, Thanks for that," spoke a voice behind me.

In a split second I heard Riku shout, "Kairi look out!" I quickly whipped around ...just a little too late.

WHAM!

Darkness.

"...Wha..?" I muttered. I was laying down again. My eyes flew open. A couch...I'm back at Cloud's. Yay.

I slowly sat up, still a little out of it from previous events. Okay, that was definitely another vision. God...it was so real.

My mind was spinning. What just happened? How did I get there? When was it?

Just then, Cloud strolled in. If it had been another situation, I would have laughed. His hair was even more messed up then usual, and he was wearing a shirt and boxers with hearts on them. To top it off, he had a yellow bathrobe on, and bunny slippers.

"Good morning Kai- ...What the hell happened to you?"

He stopped and looked at me in a perplex manor.

"Uhhh nothing." I replied softly. "Just tired."

Why didn't I want to tell him? Maybe I didn't want him to get involved...he could get hurt.

I looked back over to him.

He just shrugged and smiled, "So you hungry?"

My stomach silently growled. Mmm I was...but I need to go somewhere to think. The vision I just had was still spinning in my head. "Nah, I think I'll take a walk though," I said.

"Okay, but be careful," Cloud replied, before flashing a grin and walking towards the kitchen.

I smiled. He's so protective of me. Its almost...fatherly. And yet we are so close in age.

I slowly stood up and headed back upstairs. Thinking about Cloud, it dawned on me how happy he has been lately. It's so nice that he has finally moved on from Kagome, and now to Leon. About time eh?

As I was climbing the stairs, I couldn't help but feel sad. I know I should be happy for Cloud, but thinking about him and Leon only reminds me of Sora and I. You know, it's so unfair. I don't wanna sound selfish, but Sora always seems to be gone when I need him most. I feel like I haven't seen him in fifty years.

I reached the top step, and headed to the door.

Where is Sora right now? I wonder if he is thinking about me right now...God, I hope he still doesn't think I'm with Riku.

And to think...Sora was right outside my window the other night. sigh

I opened the door and stepped in. My eyes wandered over to the lump under the bed. Riku...that lazy bum. Still sleeping.

Opening the dresser, I pulled out my outfit and quickly slipped it on. Then walking to the mirror, I began tying up my hair.

"You know, it's not nice waking people up like that."

I spun around to face Riku sitting on the bed, with an amused smile on his face. "Riku! Damnit you freaked me out."

He laughed, flopping back down on the bed.

My eyes widened. Just how long has he been awake?!

I brushed the disturbing feeling off and headed towards the door. "Whatever, I'm going on a walk, be back in a bit."

"Wait!" Riku cried pathetically.

I gasped and turned around. "What? What's wrong? Are you okay Riku?!"

He smirked, "Heh. I'm fine. But I'll go on a walk with you."

I rolled my eyes. That kid is so weird.

"I'll be downstairs," I called, stepping out of the room. I went downstairs and began buckling my boots up.

My mind flashed back to the vision. Sora...he looked like he was in so much pain. Not just physically, but emotionally. But...why? Is it because of last night?

Just as I finished Riku jumped down the stairs.

"All set?" I asked.

"Right-o!" He replied, swinging open the door and stepping outside.

I followed him, before noticing the weather. What a surprise....raining again. I shrugged, hey, a little water never hurt anybody.

I looked at my surroundings...it's amazing at what a little weather will do. It was like a ghost town. There were absolutely no civilians anywhere.

After stepping onto the sidewalk, we began heading in the opposite direction of the shopping district.

"Hmm, haven't been this way." I muttered.

"Me neither," Riku replied.

I nodded and looked around. It seems a little...dark. Alley ways after every building, trash littered on the streets. Eh whatever.

"You know," Riku began, "You shouldn't ever walk out here alone. I don't wanna sound all parentish, but it's seriously dangerous."

I nodded again, "I know, but I can take care of myself."

Riku looked down, "Well, what about Sephiroth? You never know when he could turn up."

I looked up sharply. flashback _"Psh, like you have the guts to kill your own son." _end flashback

My eyes widened. How could I forget?

I looked hesitantly at Riku, "Hey I have a question."

He smiled, "Shoot."

Would he be offended? Does he even know? I looked back down at me feet. "...Uhh."

Riku nudged me, "Come on Kai...I won't get mad or anything."

"Okay..." breath "Umm...so I noticed that Sephiroth looks a lot like you."

Riku's smile faded. "Oh...that."

So he does know!

"Well...he's kinda my father." He began.

Well, duh.

"The stories simple. My mom had an affair with him. When she found out that she got pregnant, she told her husband that it was his child."

Wow.

He hesitated. "Sorry I didn't tell you...I try to forget that he's my dad...he's, well, an ass."

I laughed but didn't say anything. Yeah, he was an ass to say the least...but his own father?

"I see I have become popular," said someone behind us.

I gasped. That voice! Whipping around, I came face to face with a cold green stare.

"Well speak of the devil," Riku growled, stepping in front of me.

Sephiroth laughed a little too dramatically. "Nice to see you too son," he sneered, "I've been looking for you two everywhere."

Riku turned toward me, "Kairi, get out of here."

Before I could respond, Sephiroth muttered something under his breath.

It sounded like Sin...Harvest? "Wha..?" I said.

Suddenly the gravity came down on me, and I fell to the ground.

The next thing I knew I was on a cold, damp cement floor. I weakly sat up, feeling incredibly weak. All my energy was drained from me...like I was in a coma.

I painfully opened my eyes, instantly recognizing where I was.

Crap.

I looked around cautiously. Here I was once again in this dark, stuffy room, with absolutely no windows, and only dim ceiling lights. The room was surprisingly small. I noted Sora was chained against the wall, like my vision. Then I finally noticed Riku and Sephiroth fighting in the middle of the room, like before in my vision.

"I don't care what you do to Sora, but don't you dare hurt her," Riku growled.

I rolled my eyes and tuned the conversation out. I looked to my right and saw another cell next to me. A boy was huddled in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees, hugging himself.

His face was partially covered by his black hood, but from what I could tell, he was about my age.

He looked up at my through his blonde bangs. My eyes widened at the sight.

He looked scarily like Sora.

He had bright blue eyes, and the same facial structure. It was so... uncanny.

"What are you looking at?" He muttered.

"N...Nothing," I replied before quickly turning away.

He must be the fourth keyblade master!

I heard footsteps approaching. Turning, I saw Sephiroth.

"I see you're awake," he said with an icy glare.

He unlocked my cell door and slowly walked toward me.

With memories of my vision, I called forth my keyblade. There's no way in hell I'm going down without a fight.

Sephiroth smiled greedily at my blade. What is he thinking?

"I knew you would summon that weapon...You've got spunk kid," he chuckled.

He raised his hand and my keyblade suddenly flew out of my grip, and into his.

"What the hell?" I shouted. That asshole stole my only weapon!

I lunged toward him without thinking. With grace, he dodged my attack, and whipped around to grab my arm.

"This way my dear," he sneered. He pulled me out of the cell, and began dragging me to another area, with me in one arm, and my keyblade in the other.

"You see," Sephiroth began as he pulled me towards the center of the room, "I need your keyblade to carry through with this experiment." He let go of my arm and pushed me towards where I knew Sora was.

"If you haven't noticed, your keyblade has an extraordinary power," he continued.

I glanced at Sora and flinched. He was completely beaten up. What happened to him?

His arms were tied above him in chains, and he was glaring angrily at Sephiroth. I turned my attention back to the bastard.

He grinned, "your keyblade has the power to unlock souls from the body."

Shit.

I closed my eyes in frustration. I knew better than to run, I wouldn't get far. I glanced back to Sephiroth, who spoke again.

"As you know, I need all four souls to be immortal...and with your keyblade, I can finally do that... so thanks Kairi."

I glared defiantly up at him. "You sick bastard!" I growled.

He smiled. "That very well may be true," he said amusedly. Still gripping my keyblade, he turned towards the cell that was next to mine, containing the other boy.

As he walked away, I turned to Sora, knowing it could be our last moment together.

"Sora," I whispered.

He flinched at my voice, "What do you want?"

"Sora, I just want you to know that I love you."

He turned to me, his blue eyes glaring through tears. "Yeah right, don't you mean you love Riku?"

How could he think that? I shook my head aggressively.

"No! He's only a friend Sora!"

"Liar," he spat.

Just then, Sephiroth returned with the other person. "Now children, lets not fight at a time like this," he chuckled, throwing the kid next to me.

"So Kairi, since it was your keyblade after all, allow me to demonstrate the power it holds before you die," Sephiroth spoke evilly, "Since you don't seem like this Sora kid very much, he can be the first to go."

I gasped as Sephiroth approached him. "...No," I whispered

Sora somehow managed to withdraw his keyblade through his chained hand.

In one quick swoop, Sephiroth plunged my keyblade into Sora's chest.

"No!" I screamed.

Sora gasped his last breath, and looked sadly at me. His eyes glazed over, and his tanned skin paled. He fell limp with the chains still holding him upright, as his keyblade clattered to the floor.

"Sora..." I whispered sadly. He can't be dead! This is not happening...I squinted my eyes shut in disbelief. Somehow, I thought that when I opened my eyes again, I would be back at Destiny Islands with Sora.

I looked back down at him. His face was frozen in sadness and pain. A single tear ran down my cheek and fell to the floor.

I watched a white mist seep flow from Sora's chest, and floated towards Sephiroth.

He took a deep breath and inhaled it. "Well that was refreshing...."

He stepped to the other side of me and without warning, quickly plunged the keyblade into the blonde boy's chest.

I watched in horror as he silently fell to the floor, dead.

"This is so wrong," I whispered.

Sephiroth inhaled the boys soul before look towards me. "Isn't it?" he spoke evilly.

My mind was spinning. My Sora was...gone.

"Now...your turn," Sephiroth sneered, "Too bad, seeing such a pretty girl go to waste. A princess of heart for that matter."

My body was frozen, and all I could do was watch as he began to hurl the blade at me.

"NO!" screamed a voice from behind him. Riku tackled Sephiroth, causing them both to fall to the floor.

I watched dully as they wrestled over me...over my life. It's pointless.

I didn't even care what would happen to me at that point. In fact, I wanted to die. But I wouldn't let that god damned Sephiroth have my soul and become immortal. What would happen to the world then? What about Mary?

I knew what I had to do.

I slowly turned my gaze to Sora's body, and then down to the floor. His keyblade rested there.

It was almost calling to me as I reached down and picked it up. This was my fate, and I knew it. Sephiroth couldn't get my soul if I was dead.

I looked fiercely at the keyblade. If I die, Sephiroth's experiment will fail, and Riku's life will be sparred. Also, Sephiroth won't become immortal, and take over life itself.

I gripped the blade tightly with both hands as I aimed it towards my chest.

I took one last look at Sora, and closed my eyes. Taking my last breath, I plunged the blade into my heart.

* * *

(A/N: sees fireworks It's finished! YAY!

Oh and don't kill me! Its angst remember? Plus sora and kairi are annoying as hell in the game, so why not have a little satisfaction in killing them eh? Plus I let riku live bc he rox.

One last thanks to reviewers...seriously without them I would have given this thing up months ago.)


End file.
